


小紙條 Memo pad

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 本來是卑斯賴多家普通的日常，但米爾發現了一張小紙條…An ordinary morning in Peacecraft family, Milou finds a memo pad with a secret note on it...** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 5





	小紙條 Memo pad

當我進入飯廳的時候，父親和母親已經用餐完畢。

我跟父母打了個招呼便坐在我的座位上，準備好享用早餐。父親正在看報紙，母親招呼了我，開始準備焗蛋糕了。做甜品是她其中一項興趣。

娜依娜似乎還未下來。她應該記得今天是大學第二學期第一天上課日，我跟她要在九時前回到學校。為此，父親還借出他的跑車給我們代步呢。

「早安。」我吃到一半，娜依娜才出現。一向生活有紀律的姐姐很少出現這情況。雖然已經穿戴整齊，但她仍然打著呵欠。

「睡得不好嗎？」母親看到這樣的姐姐，關心地詢問。父親也因此望了望她。

「應該是跟男朋友聊得太晚吧？」我邊抹咀邊說。這句話引來父母二人張大眼睛。

娜依娜反了白眼︰「少胡說啦米爾，我教迪奧做功課而已。他的假期作業一團糟。」

當她坐下來後，瞄了瞄我背後的櫥櫃門。然後又重新專注她的早餐。

還真是樂此不疲呢，父親和母親兩個人。

這樣很甜蜜，妳就當作沒看見吧。

只要一個眼神我和姐姐就互通心意。她肯定也發現了在櫥櫃門邊的那張易撕貼。

在易撕貼上寫上一連串的英文字母，然後在家中不同角落貼上去，一直是父母親二人惡作劇般的傳情遊戲。

從我小時候開始，只要父親在家，這些小紙貼也會伴隨出現。

紅色字是父親寫的，藍色字是母親寫的。

我們姐弟二人第一次發現的紙貼寫上的是ILYVM.

只要一秒鐘，我和娜依娜就知道代表甚麼了。

I love you very much

是愛的告白。忘了當時看到的是紅字還是藍字，但往後一段時間，只要父親一在家，這些紙貼又會出現。

有時會有其他的組合，例如HMDYLM?就是How much do you love me? YSH就是You sweetheart (但娜依娜認為也許是You stay home). 形形式式的，這些調情的小紙貼教我們姐弟二人欣喜。因為這證明了，無論分隔多遠多久，父親和母親仍然是相愛的，是心意相通的。

我打開咖啡的罐，想要試一下藍山咖啡。這是父親的最愛。

咖啡裡有一張黃底紅字的字條。

我看到上面的字後臉頰熾熱，覺得有點不好意思。幸好娜依娜沒有注意到我的異樣。

無論有多相親相愛，在有孩子的現場，這樣交流也不太恰當吧。雖然，我實在有點懷疑，因為這似乎不是父親的風格。

我輕輕向父親遞出咖啡罐。

「我準備走了，這次就不喝咖啡了。」我轉向娜依娜，「要不要跟我車，要就快點走吧。」

「等等我嘛，突然這麼急！」娜依娜連忙喝光杯中的牛奶，拿起書包就追著我，「那麼，父親母親，我和米爾先回大學了，下星期再見！」

**************************

美利安多接過咖啡罐，跟兩個孩子道別後，又把視線轉回報紙上。

然後像想到了甚麼，他打開米爾交給他的咖啡罐。

當打開後，他沒好氣的笑了。難怪兒子的表情怪怪的。

他走到正在洗滌的妻子身後，輕輕擁抱著她，把頭埋進她頭髮裡。他最喜歡她白蘭花洗髮水的味道。然後他把黃色紅字的小紙條拿出來。

IWTMLWYTN

「這張紙條不是我寫的，」他擁抱著淘氣的妻子，「雖然或多或少寫出了我的想法。

露洛莉亞轉過身，雙手圍抱著丈夫的脖子，惡作劇的笑容又出現了︰「是甚麼想法呢？」

她的丈夫將她拉向自己，在鼻尖觸及鼻尖的距離柔情蜜意的道︰「我會寫IWTMLWYN. 我現在就想跟妳…」

代替他說話的是一連串的吻。是個甜蜜而…有點熾熱的早上呢。

** English version **

When I entered the dining room, my parents already have finished their meal.

I greeted my parents and sat in my seat for breakfast. My father was reading the newspaper, and my mother greeted me and started to prepare the cake. Making desserts is one of her interests.

Naina seems to have not come down yet. She should remember that today is the first day of the second semester, and she and I will be back to school before nine o'clock. For this reason, my father also lent his Ferrari to us.

"Good morning." Naina only appeared until I have finished half of my meal. My sister who always has discipline rarely get up late. Although she was neatly dressed, she still yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" Mother asked with concern when seeing her. My father looked at her too.

"Should it be too late to chat with your boyfriend?" I said while rubbing my mouth. It caught the attention to our parents. 

Naina rolled her eyes, "Stop talking nonsense, Milou, I just taught Duo to do homework. His homework is a mess."

When she sat down, she glanced at the cupboard door behind me. Then she refocused on her breakfast.

Father and mother really enjoy it, Milou.

It's so sweet. You just pretend you don’t see it, Naina. 

My sister and I can communicate with each other by only one glance. She must have found the post-it beside the cabinet doors.

Writing a series of English letters on the memo pad and then paste them in different corners of the home. It has always been a prank game for our parents.

Since I was a child, as long as my father was at home, these memo pad stickers will appear with him.

The red word is written by father, and the blue word is written by mother.

The first time my sister and I found the paper sticker was written ILYVM.

In just a second, Naina and I knew what it means.

I love you very much

It's a confession. I forgot whether I saw the red or blue letters. But after a while, as long as my father was at home, these little stickers will appear again over our home.

Sometimes there are other combinations, such as HMDYLM? It is “How much do you love me?” YSH is “You sweetheart” (but Naina thinks it may be You stay home). Forms and forms, these flirting little paper stickers made us delighted. It is because this proves that no matter how far apart and how long the time is, my father and mother are still in love and are connected.

I opened the coffee can and wanted to try the Blue Mountain Coffee. This is my father's favourite.

There was another note with red letters on a yellow background.

I felt a little embarrassed that my cheeks were hot after seeing the words. Fortunately, Naina didn't notice my strangeness.

No matter how close and loving each other is, it is not appropriate to communicate like this in a scene with children. Although, I am really a bit skeptical, because this does not seem to be father's style.

I gently handed out the coffee can to my father.

"I'm getting to go. So I won't drink coffee this time." I turned to Naina, "If you want to follow me, let's go now.

"What sudden. Wait for me!" Naina quickly drank the milk, picked up her schoolbag and chased after me, "Then, father and mother, Milou and I will go back to university now, see you next week!"

**************************

Milliardo took the coffee can after saying goodbye to his children. He turned his attention to the newspaper again.

Then, as if thinking of something, he opened the coffee can that Milou gave him.

He grinned helplessly when opened. No wonder his son's expression is weird.

He walked behind his wife who was washing. He hugged her gently and buried his head in her hair. He likes the smell of her Orchid shampoo. Then he took out the memo from Coffee can.

IWTMLWYTN

"I didn't write this note," he hugged his naughty wife, "though it more or less wrote my thoughts.

Lucrezia turned around, wrapped her hands around her husband’s neck, and a mischievous smile appeared again, "What's your thoughts?"

Her husband pulled her towards him. He said tenderly and affectionately at the distance from the tip of the nose, "I will write IWTMLWYN. I want to be with you now..."

Deeply kisses spoke for him. It was a sweet and passionate morning.


End file.
